


Perfectly Natural

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney liked his routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



Rodney liked routines. He liked that modicum of stability in a chaotic galaxy. He liked knowing it would be the fish-like creature from Alvaco in the mess hall on Friday, and the purple mash-like vegetables that the Athosian grew on Wednesday with the mystery-meatloaf. He joined Ronon or Teyla for self-defense classes at 1700 hours on Saturday and spent the rest of that evening nursing his bruises while catching up on the new series of _Doctor Who_ or some other show that came on the _Daedalus_ once every two months.

He liked Games Night on Fridays after eating his fish and almost-poutine fries.

"What do you mean Games Night is canceled?" Rodney demanded of John.

"By canceled I mean it's canceled. Not happening. Postponed."

"Postponed? To when?"

"Look, Rodney. I've had a couple of bad days in a row. I'm tired... and just want to stop thinking, and hit the sack early. It's no big deal. We can reschedule chess for tomorrow."

Rodney crossed his wrists over the container holding the chess board and pieces, pressing it close to his chest and nodded unhappily. Turning away, he had gone about three feet when John called to softly.

"We could watch something."

Rodney turned back and smiled tentatively. "I have the latest _Doctor Who_ episode?"

John smiled and shrugged, opening his door wider to let Rodney inside his quarters.

Twenty minutes later, Rodney felt a weight on his shoulder as they sat side by side on John's 'real person' bed. John had finally replaced the kid's bed that he'd slept on since they first arrived in Pegasus. Rodney snorted softly. He guessed there had been one positive outcome from Atlantis's recent stay on Earth after all. For a moment he considered shrugging his shoulder to dislodge John but instead he leaned back to pillow John's head more comfortably.

He wasn't aware of falling asleep too, feeling confused when he blinked open his eyes to find the episode had finished and the laptop had powered down, obviously some time ago.

"You okay?" John gave a breathy laugh. "Looks like I wasn't the only one needing a nap."

Rodney started to pull away. "I suppose I ought to..." He pointed towards the door but John's hand wrapped around his wrist just as Rodney prepared to push off the bed.

"Stay."

Rodney blinked at him in semi-confusion. It wasn't as if they hadn't shared a bed or a tent off-world on numerous occasions, but they were not off-world now. They were in Atlantis, with Rodney's prescription mattress only a short transporter ride away.

Still, Rodney nodded, stripping down to boxers and t-shirts and climbing under the covers next to John.

When John rolled over and tucked himself up against Rodney, it seemed perfectly natural.

And when they woke up still wrapped around each other, and John leaned over and kissed him, that felt perfectly natural too, and Rodney knew this was one new routine that he could happily follow every day for the rest of his life.

END


End file.
